Road Trip
by Monk092099
Summary: The story goes by the wallpaper on Season 5 Battle Pass when you complete week challenges called "Road Trip" so I decided to write a fanfic about it and fill in the between parts of the pictures and see how it goes.


_**I'm sorry if i'm not updating on any of my stories, it just i've been working on my battle pass on fortnite and making and uploading Youtube videos on my channel which is not going so great right now.**_

 _ **I know that i took a long enough break to start writing again, but i've been so hard working on other things that i forgot about so enjoy this first chapter of the Road Trip challenge.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **Brite Bomber POV**_

It was a normal boring day in Pleasant Park with nothing to do than mostly watch the Noobs try and play soccer, then out of the blue I saw Rex running towards Pleasant Park with Cuddle like a they were in danger or something. "Woah there, where's the fire?" I ask as they stop and took a breather "We...found...a...treasure map" Rex said handing it to me "A treasure map to what?" I ask as I look at it "It leads to that dirt patch next to Lazy Links" Cuddle said excited and pointed at it.

I look at it closely and yeah she was right, there was a battle star on the map "Then let's go get it, let me get the ATK" I said as I have the map back to Rex and walk over the golf cart next to the Noobs "Hey can I borrow this?" I ask them "Yeah sure" a Noob said as he toss the keys to me "Thanks" I said as I got in and started, then driving to my friends. "Hop in" I said as Rex got in the passenger side and Cuddle got in the back "Are you guys ready?" I ask as I turn to them "As ready as I'll every be" Rex said holding on "Yeppers" Cuddle said holding on the back, but before they even started moving a giant crack appeared in the sky that echo through out the island "What the?" I said as we all look up at the sky to see a bunch of random objects started falling out of the sky, and a object appeared on the little hill next to Pleasant Park "Is that the Durr Buger Head?" Rex said pointing at it. "Yeah it is, what it's doing here? I said really confused.

"Whoa!?" Rex yelled out of shock "What is it? Cuddle ask "The Treasure Map changed!" Rex said not believing it "Whaat?" I said not believing it "Yeah look the Durr Buger Head is now on the Map!" Rex said showing me it, and it was there. What are we waiting for! Lets drive up there!" Cuddle said excited hopping up and down on the back of the ATK. "Okay let's see the Durr Buger Head and then we can proceed with the treasure map" I said as we started the ATK and drove up the hill to see a guy knock out on the ground laying next to the Durr Buger Head "Who's he?" Cuddle said leaning foward on the back of the ATK "I don't know, let me check"I said as i got out of th golf cart and walk towards the unconsious body "Is he dead?" Rex said worried, "I don't think so?" I said as came closer and tap his shoulder.

As soon as I touch him, he woke up and jolted off ground backing away from us scared "Where am I? Who are you?" He said hyperlating and looking around "Hey you're alright, we're not gonna hurt you" I said calming him down. "Who are you?" he ask again as he look at us "Well my name is Brite Bomber, that is Rex behind, and the one in the back of the golf cart is Pink Cuddle Leader or Cuddle for short, how about you. What's your name?" I asked hadding him a mini. He look at me then the mini then back at me "What I'm giving you somthing to drink, you look thirsty anyway" i said as he opened the mini and started drinking "Name's Drift" Drift said as he finish the mini "So Drift, where you from?" Rex ask.

"I don't remember" Drift said thinking real hard "It's okay, you don't have to answer right away, we can wait" I said as I lend him a hand to pull him up. "Hey! Let's bring Drift along and show the sights!" Cuddle said really loud "I second that!" Rex said agreeing with Cuddle "So Drift, wanna come with us?" I said as i wrap my arm over his shoulder "What are you guys doing anyway?" Drift ask really confused following this Treasure map to Lazy Links" Rex said showing Drift the map and location. Drift thought for a few seconds "Okay, if you really want to me come with you guys" Drift said accepting our request "Alright! Rex get in the back with Cuddle, Drift get in the passenger seat!" I said excited as I got in the ATK as Dtift sat next to me and Rex got in the back with Cuddle "Let's go!" Cuddle yelled out as I throttled off the hill towards our destination.

It didn't take long for the drive to end as we all got out of the ATK and walk into the ditch with shovels and pickaxes "Right here" Rex said as he pointed at the spot "Alright Let's Start Digging!" Cuddle said very happy on what they would find. After digging we found the treasure, it was a medium box full of all different types of ammo "Wow, wasn't expecting that" I said as I look at it more "Well it was fun when it lasted" Rex said kind of dissapointed. "Is there anything else we can do?" Drift ask looking at us hoping for an answer "How about we have a Road Trip!" Cuddle said out loud and I smiled to this "That not a bad idea actually, we have a ATK to drive anywhere and Drift hasn't seen the whole island yet, so let's do that" I said agreeing with her "I also second that! Rex said real excited for what's to come "So Drift, wanna join us again on a crazy adventure we're about to have" I ask him as he look at all of us and agreed "I'm in" he said nodding, "Alright!" Rex said cheering as we all got into the ATK "So where to Drift" I ask as turn to look at him "Lazy Links" he said as I started the engine and drove off to Lazy Links.

 ** _Viewer's POV_**

As they drove their ATK towards Lazy Links, Drift ask Brite a question, "Hey Brite what do you guys do to past time anyway?" He ask as he look at her "Well we mostly have a tournament to see who is the best shooter here by shooting each other, but we mostly fool around and do something fun anyway, why you ask?" Brite ask back "Oh nothing important, just wondering" Drift said as they finally reach Lazy Links "Stay here for a second" Brite said she got out of the ATK "Hello! Moniker! Where are you! ?" Brite yelled out as she wondered around the area "I'm in here!" A voice was heard from the garage as Brite walk towards the garage door "Brite, how you doing?" Moniker said he hug her "I'm doing fine, I'm on a road trip with Rex and Cuddle and a new guy named Drift" Brite said.

"A new guy, let me see" he said as he follow Brite to her friends "Hey, sup Rex" Moniker said he gave him a fist bump "Hi Moniker!" Cuddle said she came down off the ATK and hug him "Hey Pinky" he said he hug back and then look at Drift "You must be Drift, if I'm not mistaking" Moniker said giving Drift a hand shake "Yeah I'm Drift" Drift greeted back. "So what brings you guys here to Lazy Links?" Moniker ask looking around "We came to see what we can do for fun?" Brite answering him made Moniker think on what to do "Well actually I have one idea you guys can do for fun" he said smirking "And what's that exactly?" Rex said clueless "Come follow me" Moniker said as they followed him to the garage.

* * *

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

"Alright are we ready!" Moniker yelled out to the two groups in ATK's "Yeah!" they responded back to him "Okay I'm the reff, there are two teams! Brite and Drift in one ATK and in the other is Cuddle and Rex Now! Here are the rules Number! 1! One teammate drives while the other teammate gets in the back! Number 2! No hitting each other in the back of the carts and no cash into each other either! And Number 3! First one to get to 5 points wins and there is only one ball so try not to lose it and don't forget to have fun" Moniker said as he went to get the ball.

While Moniker left Brite walk towards Drift "Hey do you mind if I get the back and you drive for this game?" Brite ask politely as Drift turn to look at her "No I don't at all" Drift said as he got in the driver's seat and she got in the back with pick axe in hand and look over to the other team to see Rex climbing in the back and Cuddle in the driver's seat "Prepare to lose" Brite said looking at them "As if Brite" Rex said laughing. Brite just shook her head from side to side and to see Moniker came back with the ball "Alright, Get Ready! Moniker said holding the ball in the air "Set!" He said as Drift and Cuddle started their carts "Go!" Moniker said as he threw the ball with the two teams chasing after it.

"I'm gonna get it!" Rex said almost hitting it with his pick axe, but miss making an opening for Brite hit it into the goal "Yes!" Brite cheer as Drift made a u-turn "Crap!" Rex said grabbing the ball and drive where team is then dropping it between the two teams, "Go!" Moniker said as they started the next round.

 ** _15 Minutes Later_**

Both teams were neck and neck and they just one more goal to win on either side "Had enough Rex!" Brite said smirking and taunting their opponent " I was about to ask about the same thing to you Brite!" Rex said being cocky, "Ready!...Go!" the reff yell as he threw the ball and they begin the chase for the final time. Brite was about to hit the ball, but Rex got to it first "I'll take that!" Rex as hot the ball farther and speed up to get the into the goal "Come on Drift! We can't lose!" Brite yell out worried about defeat "Hold on!" Drift said as he pulled the E-brake and turn gaining speed to them then letting go to get in front of them "What!" Cuddle said as Brite hit the ball into the goal for the final time "Yeah"! Drift yell out in victory so did Brite "Woo-Hoo!" She cheered as they got off the cart and hug each other in victory "We Won!" Drift said feeling happy "Go Game guys" Rex said giving Drift a handshake and Cuddle giving Brite a bear hug.

"That's game!" Moniker said as he walk towards them " So what else are you on this road trip of yours?" He ask as the gang calm down "I don't know, probably head towards the race track" Brite said with everyone else agreeing "Well tell Red line i said Hi" Moniker said as he left the group. "Alright, let's head to the race track!" Rex said jumping in the back of the ATK with Cuddle and Drift taking the passenger seat with Brite driving towards the desert.

* * *

 ** _I put week 1 and 2 in the same chapter because the locations were way to close to each other to be separated but now I'm also filing in spots between locations to make the story longer and more entertaining for you guys to read so I hope you guys like this of Fortnite Road Trip story, you guys can also check out my YouTube channel just type in my user on YouTube and it will show up and I'll see you guys next time_**


End file.
